Canción de Navidad
by Hillary Dragons
Summary: Star se entera que Janna odia la Navidad, así que con astucia y mucha imaginación recrea el famoso cuento de Charles Dickens: "Canción de Navidad" para intentar cambiar el punto de vista de su amiga sobre esta celebración, por supuesto arrastrando con ella a su mejor amigo Marco y su antiguo novio Tom, quienes no les quedará otra opción que ayudar a Star con su nueva y loca idea.


_Hola chicos, ¡feliz navidad! Sé que muchos están esperando la actualización de mi Fanfiction "Fue Mas que Solo Sexo", quería disculparme porque realmente no tiene justificación que no haya subido un nuevo capitulo cuando estoy de vacaciones, aun estoy escribiendo el capitulo que por lo que veo será el capitulo final, también estoy pensando en un epilogo pero eso aun lo estoy ideando... En fin, aquí les traigo un regalo de navidad que escribí hace dos semanas y había tenido problemas para subirlo, espero les guste, es un One-Shot basado en la popular obra de Charles Dickens "Canción de Navidad". Es una pequeña adaptación que hice con todo el cariño del mundo, prometo actualizar pronto "Fue Mas que Solo Sexo" sean pacientes y mientras tanto lean este cuento que aunque no viene lleno de Starco, hay leve Jantom que es una pareja que me ha venido gustando últimamente, ¡besos y abrazos! ¡feliz año 2017 para todos!_

 _PD: Sé que Navidad ya pasó pero nunca es tarde para subir una buena historia._

 _Los invito a seguirme en mis redes sociales:_

 _Instagram: somershilly_

 _Twitter: flechasdeoro_

 _Mi lema es: Si me sigues, te sigo.. Así que siganme y los sigo._

 _Deviantart: Somers Hilly ¿qué? ¿creían que solo escribía? Pues no, admito que no soy una experta pero al menos tengo pasión :3_

 _Disclaimer: La serie Star Vs. Las Fuerzas del Mal fue creada por Daron Nefcy, sus empresa productora es: Disney Television Animation y los episodios se transmiten en Disney XD. Sus personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los utilizo por diversión, queda claro que si yo fuera dueña de tan maravillosa serie estaría en estos momentos engordando como vaca por comer pizza. También quiero dar créditos al creador de la hermosa imagen que uso para identificar la historia._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

Canción de Navidad

"One-Shot"

\- ¡Qué emoción me hace la Navidad! -Dijo con voz risueña Star quien en ese momento se estaba comiendo un bastón de caramelo

\- ¿En Mewni celebran la Navidad? -Preguntó Marco mientras metía en el horno un enorme pavo relleno que comerían en la cena de la víspera de Navidad

\- ¡Por supuesto! Es realmente hermoso, toda mi familia se reúne, cenamos a las 12:00pm y después.. ¡Los regalos! En el salón hay un árbol de Navidad gigantesco lleno de regalos, ¡deberías pasar la Navidad en Mewni Marco, te encantará! -Contó la princesa emocionada

\- Si paso la Navidad allá, no podré pasarla con mi propia familia... -Dijo Marco

\- Bueno, en vista de que Mewni es otra dimensión, la Navidad la celebramos en dos días, así que no hay ningún inconveniente para que pases Navidad con tus padres y conmigo -Manifestó ella- ¡Tu también puedes venir Janna! -Agregó dirigiéndose a su amiga quien estaba acostada en el sofá revisando su teléfono

\- ¡No, gracias! -Espetó despectivamente- ¡Yo odio la Navidad!

\- ¡Janna! ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¡La Navidad es una de las mejores épocas del año, compartes con tu familia, recibes regalos y la comida es deliciosa! -Dijo Star

\- ¡Pues para mi no lo es! Es solo una celebración estúpida -Contestó ella

\- ¿Y por qué aceptaste venir a celebrar Navidad con nosotros? -Inquirió Marco

\- En realidad yo nunca acepté pasar Navidad con ustedes, solo estoy aquí por el WiFi... -Respondió resueltamente mientras se encogía de hombros- En fin.. Es momento de que me vaya, y no traten de hacerme cambiar de opinión porque yo no celebró la estúpida navidad

Janna salió de la casa dejando a Star preocupada y a Marco sintiendo indiferencia por el asunto.

\- ¡Marco debemos hacer que Janna ame la Navidad! -Dijo la princesa decidida

\- Star... -Empezó Marco con pesar- Creo que simplemente debemos aceptar que Janna no le gusta esta festividad, por algo debe ser que la aborrece y no debemos meternos, es su vida y es privada...

\- Tal vez tengas razón.. -Meditó Star

\- ¿De verdad? -Preguntó Marco sorprendido, usualmente Star le importaba un pepino sus consejos

\- ¡Cómo Scrooge! -Exclamó ella sonriendo

\- Sabía que no me había escuchado.. -Dijo para sí mismo el joven

\- Janna debe tener razones para odiar la Navidad, como Scrooge.. ¡El hombre del libro de Charles Dickens! -Dijo la chica después de ordenar sus ideas

\- ¿Leíste el libro?

\- ¡Claro! Pero ese no es el caso.. Tengo una maravillosa idea que ayudará a que Janna empiece a disfrutar de la Navidad

\- Cuando te pones así no hay nadie quien te detenga -Suspiró el chico rodando los ojos pues sabia que Star lo incluiría en sus planes aunque él no quisiera

* * *

\- ¿Por qué tuviste que invitarlo a él? -Dijo con recelo Marco mientras señalaba a Tom

\- Porque en el cuento de Charles Dickens aparecen tres fantasmas: el Fantasma de la Navidad del Pasado, el Fantasma de la Navidad del Presente y el Fantasma de la Navidad del Futuro, cada uno de los que estamos aquí representará un fantasma que intentará hacer cambiar la perspectiva de Janna sobre la Navidad -Explicó pacientemente Star

\- ¿Qué fantasma seré? -Preguntó Marco

\- El de la Navidad del Presente -Dijo Star- Yo te crearé un aura y visiones que le explicarás a Janna cuando la vayas a visitar.. Pero antes yo entraré como el Fantasma de la Navidad del Pasado y extraeré recuerdos que la harán rememorar el porqué tanto odia la Navidad, por ultimo entraras tu, Tom, quien le mostraras a Janna una especie de visión del futuro que la hará cambiar por completo convirtiéndola en una persona llena de amor por la festividad

\- Muy bien, me apunto -Dijo Tom tranquilamente

\- Si no tengo otra opción.. Yo también me apunto -Dijo Marco

\- ¡Genial! -Exclamó ella- Comencemos con la Fase 1: "Disfraces"

* * *

Janna estaba acostada en su cama, aun podía escuchar la música y las risas de sus familiares quienes en ese momento estarían festejando la víspera de Navidad.

"¡Qué tontería!". Pensó

Ella se giró y por poco suelta un grito, en la oscuridad de su habitación comenzaba a brillar una luz, cada vez más refulgente.

\- ¿Qué diablos?

Una figura comenzó a formarse entre la brillante luz hasta convertirse en una chica, tenía cabello dorado ensortijado y un vestido blanco con un cinturón dorado resplandeciente, llevaba en la cabeza una diadema de estrellas que hacia juego con su hermoso cinturón, Janna la miro con la boca abierta a ella se le parecía una mujer muy hermosa y a la vez familiar.

\- ¿Quién eres? -Preguntó Janna

\- Soy el Fantasma de la Navidad del Pasado -Respondió la joven con una voz suave y melodiosa

\- Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿por qué estas aquí?

\- ¡Por tu bienestar! -Contestó el fantasma- Vengo a llevarte a rememorar tus navidades pasadas porque allí esta la respuesta de tu odio..

\- Yo... -Janna no sabia que decir, todo esto le parecía extraño e imposible

\- Confía en mi y en tu corazón.. Todo saldrá bien -Dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa y con su dedo índice toco suavemente el pecho de Janna

Lo primero que noto la chica es que ya no estaba en su cuarto, sino en su sala, a su lado se encontraba la fantasma que aun se le parecía familiar, como..

\- ¿Star?

\- ¿Quién? -Inquirió la fantasma con una sonrisa

-.-.-.-

\- ¡Diablos! Ya la descubrió -Dijo Marco llevándose una mano a la cara

Tom y él estaban fuera de la habitación de Janna viendo las asombrosas visiones que su mejor amiga creaba, eran parte de un hechizo que ella podía realizar gracias a su magia que consistía en averiguar los recuerdos de las personas.

\- ¡Callate! -Espetó Tom- Star es lo suficiente buena y profesional como para salir de esta

\- ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Star?

Tom lo fulminó con la mirada y Marco prefirió callarse.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡Eres Star! -Exclamó Janna victoriosa

Star rió suavemente.

\- Creí que no eras escéptica -Dijo el fantasma con su voz tranquila- Yo soy el Fantasma de la Navidad del Pasado, no soy nadie más.. Si aun no me crees mira..

Star señaló la sala y Janna pudo observarse a sí misma de pequeña jugando y cantando villancicos con su mamá y su papá mientras decoraban el árbol de Navidad, sus ojos se cristalizaron.

\- Papá.. -Musitó nostálgica la muchacha

\- Sí -Corroboró Star- Te veías muy feliz

\- Lo era.. -Admitió Janna y después con amargura continuó- Pero mi papá comenzó a ser un egoísta, prefirió quedarse sirviendo a la Nación en las Navidades que con nosotros, conmigo... ¡Su familia!

\- ¿No crees que es muy noble de su parte quedarse protegiendo a los civiles en Noche Buena? -Preguntó Star

\- ¡No! ¡Puede hacerlo durante el resto del año! ¡Pero en Navidad se debe estar con la familia!

\- Cuando te encontré no estabas con tu familia -Señaló el Fantasma

\- ¡Porque no celebro la Navidad, yo ya no tengo nada que celebrar, por culpa de él! -Replicó Janna- ¡Lo odio!

\- ¿Realmente lo odias? -Preguntó Star con una ligera nota de remordimiento en su voz

\- Sí... -Dijo Janna aunque su voz sonó dudosa- Ahora por favor, devuelveme a mi cuarto...

Star suspiró y musitó un hechizo, de pronto la visión comenzó a desvanecerse y todos los muebles de Janna empezaron a llenar el ambiente, la chica de cabello corto vio como los dedos del fantasma se alejaban de su pecho y la bella mujer comenzaba a desaparecer pero no sin antes advertirle:

\- Aun faltan por venir dos fantasmas a visitarte, no tengas miedo... Espero que esta noche tu corazón y sentimientos cambien... Fue un placer, Janna

-.-.-.-

\- ¡Eso salió excelente! -Halagó Tom mientras esperaban a que Marco terminara de vestirse

\- ¡Gracias! Me puse un poco nerviosa cuando Janna descubrió quien era

\- Lo supiste manejar muy bien, lo hiciste mejor de lo que esperaba -Dijo Marco saliendo ya vestido con su disfraz

\- Gracias, te ves genial... Que tengas mucha suerte -Dijo la princesa y le dio un abrazo al chico

-.-.-.-

Janna estaba durmiendo placenteramente cuando de pronto, el reloj de su habitación sonó tan fuerte cuando marcó la 01:00am que ella se sobresaltó al despertarse. Sintió los nervios apoderarse de su cuerpo, sabia completamente que no se había despertado tan derrrepente por pura coincidencia, esperó unos minutos y el fantasma aun no aparecía, aguzó su oído y pudo escuchar un suave villancico que parecía venir del pasillo que estaba fuera de su habitación, saltó de la cama y abrió lentamente la puerta. Era tarde y la celebración por la víspera de Navidad de su familia estaba finalizando, por eso en la planta baja ya no había música y solo se escuchaban vagas conversaciones entre los pocos familiares que quedaban. Entonces ella se dio cuenta que la canción no provenía de abajo, sino que provenía desde su mismísimo baño.

"¿Qué?". Pensó Janna cuando abrió la puerta de su baño y lo encontró totalmente cambiado

El baño se había convertido en una especie de salón elegante, Janna miró a su alrededor y todo estaba adornado con acebo, muérdago, coronas de Navidad y por supuesto, en el fondo se encontraba un inmenso arbol de navidad, adornado con miles de bambalinas, luces de distintos colores, palomitas de maíz, flores, lazos de colores y en la punta una estrella dorada que irradiaba luz a todo el salón. En el fondo del árbol se encontraban envueltos con preciosos papeles, regalos, muchos regalos. También habían muchas mesas abarrotadas con comida, había un pavo exageradamente grande, Janna jamas había visto uno así de grande en su vida, uvas, refrescos, panes rellenos de jamón, ensaladas, bebidas y cualquier comida navideña que se les ocurriera.

\- ¡Star amaría este lugar! -Dijo Janna ensimismada

\- Hola Janna -Dijo un chico que se acababa de materializar frente a ella

Janna gritó al percatarse que no estaba sola, el espíritu profirió una carcajada alegre, parecía amable, sus facciones tan joviales y similares a... ¡Marco!

\- ¿Marco? -Inquirió la chica mirando al joven que vestía una especie de túnica color verde oliva con un cinturon atado a su cintura dorado del cual colgaba una cornucopia¹, el fantasma llevaba en su cabeza una corona de acebo salpicada de carámbanos².

\- Frío -Respondió el espíritu- Soy el Fantasma de la Navidad del Presente

\- Supongo que me llevarás a recorrer la celebración de mis familiares y amigos ¿verdad?

\- Es correcto -Afirmó Marco y extendió su túnica- Toma mi manto

Janna hizo lo que le pidió sin rechistar, al tocar la fina tela sintió un tirón en el estomago y toda la estancia comenzó a moverse, desapareció el bello salón y luego de unos segundos estaban en la casa de Marco, Janna observó a sus mejores amigos en la cena.

\- ¡Esto esta delicioso! -Exclamó Star- Ojalá Janna estuviera aquí...

\- No podemos obligarla a estar con nosotros.. -Respondió Marco encogiéndose de hombros

\- Supongo que no, pero sé que se hubiera sentido realmente feliz celebrando con nosotros... A veces cuando nuestra familia no se encuentran, los amigos son la mejor salvación -Dijo la princesa

\- Podemos ir a verla mañana, llevarle un regalo si eso te hace feliz -Sugirió Marco

\- ¡Es una maravillosa idea! -Gritó Star animada

\- Tu amiga tiene razón, a veces nos sentimos disgustados con nuestros familiares pero.. A veces los amigos pueden ayudarnos siendo nuestra otra familia... -Reflexionó el fantasma

\- ¿Tienes familia? -Preguntó Janna después de unos minutos

\- ¡Por supuesto! Tengo mas de 1800 hermanos -Contestó el espíritu

\- ¡Increíble! -Dijo asombrada la joven

\- Lo sé, Janna, no puedes vivir aferrada a el pasado cuando tienes un hermoso presente ante tus ojos, tal vez tu padre no este aquí contigo pero tienes amigos que se preocupan por ti, tienes el resto de tu familia a tu lado..

-.-.-.-

\- El idiota no lo hace mal -Admitió Tom mirando a Marco actuar

\- ¡No le digas idiota! -Dijo Star dándole un golpe en el hombro a su exnovio

\- Es la verdad

Star fulminó a Tom con la mirada para después seguir viendo a Marco.

-.-.-.-

Janna meditó las palabras del fantasma sabiendo que muy en el fondo tenia razón, su alrededor cambio una vez más y se encontró frente a sus familiares quienes aun celebraban la víspera de Navidad, allí estaba su madre, sus tíos y primos. Todos se reunían bajo el árbol mientras abrían su regalos. Janna vio a su prima pequeña Selene tomando un último regalo que quedaba en el fondo del abeto.

\- ¿De quién es este? -Preguntó Selene

\- Es de Janna -Contestó la mamá de Janna con una nota de tristeza en su voz

\- Y ¿dónde esta ella? -Inquirió la pequeña

\- Esta en su habitación...

\- ¿No celebra la Navidad?

\- No... -Respondió la madre de Janna

\- ¿Por qué? -Preguntó una vez más la niña

\- Dejo de creer

Janna vio como su prima dejaba el regalo en el suelo otra vez con una expresión triste.

\- Si ella no cree, no debería recibir regalos -Opinó la niña

\- Creo que Santa Claus aun tiene la esperanza de que Janna vuelva a creer en la Navidad -Dijo su tía dándole una mirada de comprensión a la madre de Janna mientras cargaba a Selene

\- Tu madre te extraña Janna -Dijo el fantasma

Janna tenia un nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos, ella pensaba que nadie la extrañaba en las fiestas.

\- Quiero ir a mi cuarto -Pidió la chica

El fantasma la miró y con un ademán aparecieron en el bello salón otra vez.

\- Este no es mi cuarto -Señaló la joven de cabello corto

\- Ya lo sé, solo quería darte un regalo de Navidad -Dijo el fantasma quien rebuscó bajo el inmenso árbol un regalo pequeño envuelto en papel azul con una bella cinta amarilla

\- ¿Para mi? -Pregunto Janna tomando la caja que le ofrecía el espíritu

\- Sí, asegurate de abrirlo después de la visita del último fantasma -Dijo el espíritu

Janna asintió y salió del baño, minutos después se encontraba otra vez en su cama mirando con admiración el regalo del Fantasma de la Navidad del Presente.

-.-.-.-

\- ¡Impresionante! -Dijo Star viendo a Tom

\- Viejo me das miedo -Admitió Marco- Digo, tu estas transmitiendo temor y misterio

\- Soy un demonio ¿qué esperabas? -Dijo Tom sarcásticamente

\- ¡Dejen de pelear ustedes dos! -Replicó Star- Mucha Suerte, Tom

-.-.-.-

Janna no volvió a conciliar el sueño así que estuvo despierta esperando a que el último de los fantasmas hiciera aparición en su recámara, el fantasma era alto con una túnica negra que tapaba su cabeza y todo su cuerpo, Janna empezó a sentir miedo, el fantasma emanaba una terrorífica vibra.

\- ¿Hola? -Dijo Janna muerta de miedo

El fantasma la miro a los ojos y Janna tembló al ver los ojos rojos del fantasma

\- Vine a mostrarte tu próximas Navidades -Dijo el Fantasma con voz gélida

\- No creo que quiera saberlas, digo, probablemente sean de yo quedandome una vez más en mi cuarto -Contestó con nerviosismo la chica

El Fantasma no se inmutó, solo extendió su mano esperando a que Janna la tomara.

\- ¿Eres un dementor? -Dijo ella y se tapó rápidamente la boca, lamentaba ser tan jodidamente sarcástica en situaciones de peligro

\- ¿Acaso quieres que te de el beso del dementor? -Contestó el espíritu con humor y se aparto un poco la capucha mostrándole a Janna su cara

\- Oye, realmente no me importaría que lo hicieras -Dijo coquetamente la chica

\- Me temo que eso será después que te muestre lo que ocurrirá si no cambias tu actitud -Respondió resueltamente el Fantasma y tomando a Janna de la cintura se la llevo volando

Janna soltó un grito y cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras se aferraba a la túnica negra del fantasma, ella sintió el viento frío calarse entre sus huesos, volaron unos segundos y aterrizaron en el pavimento frente a la escuela de Echo Creek.

Janna observó a sus amigos: Marco y Star haciendo planes para la Navidad, la chica vio como su yo del futuro se acercaba a ellos y comenzaba a burlarse de la horrible celebración.

\- El hecho de que tu seas una aguafiestas no significa que tengamos que serlo nosotros también -Se defendió Star

\- Son unos tontos -Dijo la Janna del futuro mientras se alejaba

La Janna del presente no podia creer en lo que se había convertido, ahora era una bravucona y había perdido, por lo que veía a sus dos amigos.

Tom la volvió a tomar por la cintura y volaron hasta la casa de ella, aterrizaron en la calle y las luces de un auto la sorprendió y volvió a gritar pensando que el auto la iba atropeyar pero en cambio el auto pasó a través de su cuerpo. ¿Era un fantasma?

\- Es una visión, no te haras daño -Explicó el espíritu

El auto se estacionó frente a la casa y de él salió su padre, Janna se mostró perpleja mientras veía a su padre entrando en la casa. La chica lo siguió y se metió en la casa con él. Vio como su madre recibía con mucho cariño a su papá, luego el subió las escaleras rápidamente y se metió en su cuarto.

\- ¡Esperame! -Protestó el espíritu

\- ¡Silencio! -Ordenó Janna mientras se veía a sí misma igual de sorprendida

-.-.-.-

\- Y pensar que nosotros dimos más miedo que Tom -Dijo Marco mirando las visiones que el demonio creaba

\- Lo sé, y.. ¿viste como coqueteaban? -Opinó Star con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Creo que ambos sabemos quien será el fuerte de la relación ¿verdad?

\- ¡Janna! -Exclamaron los mejores amigos al unísono

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Papá? -Dijo la Janna del futuro

\- ¡Cariño, estoy aquí para pasar las Navidad es contigo! -Dijo su padre

\- Pues lamento decirte que no las pasarás conmigo, yo ya no celebró la Navidad -Contestó Janna del futuro

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -Preguntó el padre dolido

\- Porque me decepcionaste -Fue lo que respondió

\- Cariño, sabes que estaba trabajando y...

\- Entonces sigue trabajando, ya es muy tarde -Contestó la chica de la visión

\- ¡Iré a comprar todos los regalos que no pude darte en Navidad para que me perdones!

\- No te molestes -Musitó Janna del futuro con indiferencia

El padre, sin embargo, ya había salido corriendo para comprarle a Janna los regalos de Navidad, estaba tan dolido y tan arrepentido que al cruzar la calle no se percató que venia un carro y lamentablemente fue atropeyado. Ambas chicas, tanto la Janna del presente como la del futuro soltaron un alarido desgarrador al ver a el hombre muerto en la calle.

\- ¡No, no, no! -Gritó la joven- ¡No quiero este futuro! ¡No lo quiero! ¡Quiero cambiar! ¡Dejame cambiar! ¡Quiero a mis amigos y a mi padre devuelta!

Tom se acercó a ella y la abrazó, la visión se desvaneció y Janna volvió a encontrarse en su cuarto, las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas mientras veía al fantasma evaporarse.

\- Tienes una oportunidad Janna, no la desperdicies... -Dijo el fantasma antes de darle un corto beso en los labios a la joven que la tomó desprevenida

Ella cerró sus ojos y luego de unos segundos dejo de sentir los labios del fantasma contra los suyos al abrir los ojos nuevamente, el espíritu había desaparecido dejando un sabor dulzón en su boca, lamió sus labios y notó que era.. Sí, era Ponche. Con este pensamiento cayó vencida por el cansancio y las emociones.

-.-.-.-

\- ¿Qué fue eso? -Preguntó con curiosidad la princesa

\- Un beso para adormecerla, es todo -Dijo el demonio encogiéndose de hombros

\- Si, un beso.. -Dijo con sarcasmo Marco

\- Al menos yo si tengo las agallas para besar a quienes me gustan -Contestó Tom

\- Touché -Mencionó Star quien escuchaba entretenida la conversación

\- Para tu información ya he besado a Jackie -Respondió Marco con suficiencia

\- Sabes muy bien que no me estoy refiriendo a Jackie Lynn Thomas -Espetó el chico quien señaló disimuladamente a Star

\- ¡Muy bien es suficiente! -Dijo Star con cansancio- Vamos a dormir y mañana visitaremos a Janna, ¿ok?

\- Ok -Respondieron a regañadientes los chicos

\- ¡Genial! Tom, puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres.. Fuiste de gran ayuda y creo que a Janna le encantará verte

\- ¿Qué? -Protestó Marco

\- ¡Marco, es Navidad y debemos ser amigos! -Sonrió la chica de cabellos dorados

\- De acuerdo -Musitó con recelo el joven

\- Será un placer quedarme con ustedes en Navidad -Respondió Tom y después se paró frente a Marco con la mano extendida- ¿Tregua?

\- Tregua -Asintió Marco y le dio la mano a Marco

-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente Janna despertó abrazando el regalo de Navidad que le había obsequiado el Fantasma de la Navidad del presente, ya los espíritus la habían visitado así que podía abrir el regalo. Rasgó el papel de color azul y se encontró con una caja blanca, al abrirla se encontró con una esfera de nieve, en el centro estaba... ¿Ella? Y a su alrededor colgando de finos hilos plateados estaban los tres fantasmas, la Fantasma de la Navidad del Presente que se parecía mucho a Star, el Fantasma de la Navidad del Presente sosteniendo la cornucopia que en esos momentos se veía emanando comida por montón, y luego estaba el Fantasma de la Navidad del Futuro, el fantasma que la besó, tenia una minúscula sonrisa y una bola de nieve entre sus manos, sus ojos miraban al Fantasma que se parecía a Marco.. Como si quisiera tirarle la bola de nieve a ese fantasma en específico. Janna rió, y apretó un botón que tenia la esfera y entonces comenzó a aparecer nieve dentro de la bola de cristal, era un regalo hermoso que la haría reflexionar cada vez que quisiera huir de la Navidad.

Janna salió de la cama con fuerzas renovadas y se vistió con la ropa más bonita que tenia, buscó entre sus cosas posibles regalos de Navidad para sus amigos ya que todo estaba cerrado y no podía comprar nada, ella encontró un reproductor MP3, sería un buen regalo para Marco y a Star, a ella le regalaría una cajita de música que estaba como nueva, improvisó los papeles de regalo con lo primero que vio en su recamara y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

\- ¡Janna! -Exclamó sorprendida su madre cuando la chica corrió a abrazarla

\- ¡Feliz Navidad! -Dijo con alegría y buscó su regalo bajo el árbol, era una bufanda color azul, se la ató al cuello contenta- ¡Gracias por el regalo! Lamento que no hayamos podido celebrar Navidad juntas...

\- ¡Oh Janna, ya no importa! ¡Me alegro que tu espíritu navideño este de regreso! -Dijo la mamá de Janna con alegría

\- Y regresó para quedarse -Le aseguró la joven de cabello corto

Luego de aquel encuentro la chica fue directo a la casa de Marco, cuando llegó su amigo la recibió aun con la pijama puesta.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad! -Exclamó eufórica Janna abrazando a Marco

\- ¡Feliz Navidad! -Respondió Marco correspondiéndole el abrazo

\- ¡Janna! -Grito Star acercándose

\- ¡Feliz Navidad, Star! -Dijo ella y abrazó a su amiga también

\- ¡Feliz Navidad! -Contestó Star- Tenemos un regalo para ti, Janna

\- ¿En serio? ¡Yo también! -Dijo Janna y le entregó los regalos a sus amigos

Todos abrieron sus regalos mostrándose contentos, Janna abrazó a sus amigos al descubrir que su regalos era una chaqueta de cuero, entre risas y gritos de exclamación Star hizo pasar a su amiga a la casa y le presentó a Tom, Janna se congeló al verlo.

\- Gusto en conocerte... -Balbuceó torpemente tendiéndole la mano

\- El gusto es mio, Janna -Dijo Tom con picardía

Star vio este momento perfecto para escapar a la cocina con Marco, sin embargo su curiosidad solo le permitió llegar hasta la habitación más cercana donde se quedo junto con su mejor amigo escuchando atentamente la conversación de sus amigos.

Janna miró a Tom de reojo y éste solo se limitó a silbar incómodamente, la chica de cabello corto no lo soportó más y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

\- ¡Auch! -Se quejó Tom- ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

\- Eso, es por haberme besado sin mi permiso -Espetó tranquilamente Janna

\- ¿Qué?

\- A millas se ve que eres un demonio y saque mis propias conclusiones -Informó Janna y Tom se sonrojó

Tom resopló y Janna lo abrazó.

\- ¿Eres bipolar? -Inquirió el demonio

\- ¡No! -Dijo Janna acalorada- Eso, fue por haberme dado otra oportunidad

\- Bueno.. Eres extraña, agradablemente extraña -Dijo Tom con una sonrisa

\- Si, ya lo sé -Admitió Janna

\- Oye... Estaba pensando si tu...

\- Dejame adivinar, ¿quieres que te acompañe al cine como amigos que se besan? -Respondió Janna con un toque de humor en su voz

\- Bueno tal vez no como amigos que se besan, a menos que quieras que nos besemos -Contestó Tom

\- Es perfecto -Aceptó ella

Star y Marco sonrieron mutuamente al escuchar a sus amigos hablando, estuvieron un rato sentados en el suelo antes de que Tom apareciera mágicamente ante ellos.

\- No es de buena educación escuchar a las espaldas de la gente -Dijo Tom

\- Porque no les imponemos un castigo -Se unió a la conversación Janna

\- Me parece bien -Asintió Tom y con un chasquido de dedos hizo aparecer muérdago sobre las cabezas de los mejores amigos

Marco y Star se sonrojaron completamente mientras Janna y Tom los miraban expectantes. Ambos mejores amigos se dieron un corto beso que los hizo sentirse en la gloria. Cuando se separaron todos los amigos se miraron y rieron, esta iba a ser el comienzo de unas fantásticas celebraciones navideñas.

Fin.

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado, ¿sabias que cada vez que dejas un review hasces feliz a alguien? Si, cada vez que comentas me haces feliz... Así que ¡comenten! :3_

1: Vaso con forma de cuerno lleno de frutas y flores que representaba la abundancia en la antigüedad clásica.

2: Un carámbano es un pedazo de hielo en forma de cono que se forma cuando el agua que gotea de un objeto se congela por efecto de la helada.

 _De ahora en adelante cuando haya palabras poco comunes en mis fanfictions, les colocaré un número en la parte superior de la palabra, y el significado al final de cada capítulo o "One-Shot"._

 _No tengo nada mas que agregar, ¡Ciao!_


End file.
